Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets are becoming more versatile and powerful mobile devices. Mobile devices in some instances are able to be used as a person's primary computing platform. External devices, such as printers, data servers, other data sources, other peripherals, or combinations of these, are external devices of a computing system that are able to enhance the usefulness of mobile devices. A mobile device is able to take advantage of an external device by establishing one or more connectivity between the mobile device and the external device. The transient nature of mobile devices, however, introduces challenges in properly establishing, configuring, maintaining and otherwise controlling connectivity between the mobile device and multiple external devices. The desirability of utilizing external devices with a mobile device increases as the mobile device is used more fully as a primary computing platform.
The usability of mobile devices that are used as a primary mobile device, or that are otherwise used more frequently by a user, increases through the ability to easily and continuously provide electrical power to the mobile device. Wireless charging stations, which are sometimes in the form of a plate or mat onto which a mobile device is placed, are able to easily, conveniently, and continuously provide electrical power to a mobile device by merely placing the mobile device on the plate or mat.
The usability of mobile devices is enhanced by providing convenient facilities to establish, configure, maintain, monitor, and otherwise control communications and power connectivity between a mobile device and external devices.